Stupid For You
by x-Uniting4Fun-x
Summary: Their meeting was purely coincidence. He's a boy who never want to accept help from someone. She is the girl who literally wondering who she really is. And then, they met, in the middle of the street, their story started. -ConanAi-


**Stupid for You  
><strong>by: **C.** J. S. H. K. M. C. K. A. S.

x-Uniting4Fun-x

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: **WE** disclaimed. We only used Detective Conan to liven our imagination. We love the original author – Gosho Aoyama for creating DC.

**Foreword**: This story is collaboration of ten authors in DC fandom. We only created this to kill time and of course, the most important thing of all – fun. :D Each chapter will always depend on the chapter author not from the previous author. This will be composed of ten chapters, one chapter per author. After a long online chatting, we decided to use Conan and Ai to take the main role of this story. So ConanAi fans, Kampaii!

The plot of each chapter will be based on other anime's. That means it depends on the authors how will they manipulate or distort the theme of the anime assigned to them to create a new plot.

- - - - - - - - - -/ C. J. S. H. K. M. C. K. A. S. /- - - - - - - - - -

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I: MEETING<strong>

**CHAPTER 1, PART 1: PROLOUGE**

**Never to rely to anyone.**

That's what I believe since my first grade. From the time I entered elementary, I always believe that I shall never rely to anyone. I must do my best to handle a situation by myself. That's why I always refuse the help of anyone offers me. Just like on my middle school years. When there's a test, I will not accept the paper that was handed by my classmate. I will get it in the teacher's table without anyone helping me.

When I entered high school, I started to live on my own. My father, being the understanding one, gave me the half of my inheritance in the future. I promise to him that I will pay him back for all the support he gave. Funny, he didn't say anything and just nods his head in recognition. That's good for me since I shall never have a debt to anyone, not in my family, not in my friends and not on some random strangers.

Why am I acting this way? Well, this all started when my mother left us for her dreams. She's an actress and even me, can't believe that she choose her dreams than her family. My dad became miserable for a whole week because he was always relying on my mother, well, almost in everything. That's how I learned that it's hard to rely on anyone. Since relying too much will developed into trust and attachment, thus, in the end, you'll just end up hurt and broken when the time comes you need to be separated from each other.

That's why I vowed that I shall never rely to anyone. I started this vow when I'm nine years old and I'm proud to say that I'm now 17 and still, I didn't break my vow.

Even in the worst case possible, I'll stick to what I believe.

**Never to rely to anyone.**

Just never to rely to anyone then I'm fine. I don't care if others become mad of my actions or even treat me like some self-conscious brat. I also believe while I'm like this, I might be able to meet some true friends. Not those traitors that only befriended someone because of wealth, fame etc. But as I thought, it was impossible. Just way too impossible.

- - - - - - - - - -/ C. J. S. H. K. M. C. K. A. S. /- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 1, PART 2: THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!**

I was walking on my way home. The class just ended moments ago and now I'm going home again. I'm already smart and wanted to stop studying but found it impossible. Why? Because education had been a major issue in a person's life. If you didn't graduate then you have no future. What an idiotic excuse to scam more money.

"Oi, boy, thinking so hard eh?" I snapped out of my thought as I heard heavily drunken man talked to me. I furrowed my eyebrow because it was really obvious that that man would never do something good. I heaved a sigh and continue walking. The man grabbed me by my shoulder and grinned evilly.

"What do you want?" I asked and shoved his hands from my shoulder. This kind of events never happened to me before. I'm kind of nervous but acted cool. I saw the man snort and brought out a knife.

"You look wealthy boy, how about gave me all your money there?" He spoke and pointed the knife to me. I was ready to ran for my life but a before I even start, I got tripped by a rock while moving backwards.

"You look scared now, I'll let you go just gave me all your money." He added and walked closer to me. I was shaking in fear and was ready to surrender my allowance. But before I could do that, I heard faint footsteps from my back. When the man stopped approaching me. I looked behind me and saw a girl, about my age, staring calmly at the scene in front of her.

How could she calmly watch a scene where a young boy being harassed and holdup by some middle aged guy?

"Is this a movie scene? If you may, please continue." The girl spoke without any hint interest in her voice. She sat on the middle of the road, put her right palm under her chin and stared at boringly. She yawned and waited there.

"Hey, go away from here. This is not some movie scene!" I yelled at her but she didn't respond. I saw her shrugged her shoulder and looked at the man without any sense of fear. From the way she looks, I could tell that she really knew what was really happening.

Somehow, the feeling of relief flowed in my veins because of what she did. I looked at my attacker again and saw him hide his knife and turned around. I'm very sure that I heard him say this before he left: "How could I commit this in front of a girl. Tsk."

So he still had a heart to feel that way. I sighed and stood up. As I did, the girl behind me also stood up and turned around. She looked over her shoulder and I could clearly see her blue-green eyes, staring straightly at me.

"At the time you gave him any of your possession, you'll turn him into a criminal." She said straightly. So she knew that I was being harassed all along.

Wait a minute.

She knew it all along?

"Now you owe me one." She continued and started to walk away.

Oh curses! This could not be happening to me!

- - - - - - - - - -/ C. J. S. H. K. M. C. K. A. S. /- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 1, PART 3: UNDERSTANDING**

I felt my world breaking apart from her statement. Why do I feel like that I just allowed myself to be helped by others! I just promised to myself that I should never rely to anyone. I smacked my head hard which caught the attention of the girl again.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked while approaching me. I moved backwards because I don't want to owe her more.

"Tell me how I could pay you!" I yelled which surprised her.

"You don't need to. I see your okay so I'll go now." She replied and started to walk again. My pride could never take this! I followed her to wherever she go which I think, annoyed the hell out of her.

"Will you stop following me!" She shouted at me, which I found cute.

"I won't till you tell me how I could erase that debt from you." I was desperate. Just thinking that I was still able to live my life like now because of her help made me want to die. I really need to erase this debt now!

"Ne, does a payment always to be expected when helping someone?"

W-what? That never crossed my mind before. I stared at her bluish green eyes which looks so serious. Her caramel blond hair swayed lightly as the wind blows. I couldn't find the words to reply to that one.

Suddenly, her serious eyes return back to bored one and said: "Especially when it come to someone so weak like you."

That hit me! Straight to my heart!

"Just forget that we met and you'll be fine. How troublesome." Now the first impression I have for her – kind, warm and caring – got erased all of the sudden. I couldn't lose to this!

"No! I can't do that! Please just tell one thing that you really need then I will never bother you again!"

She sighed and sat on the middle of the street again, her hands inside the black sweater she was wearing.

"Then," This is it! Finally I could pay her! "…how about you tell me who I am?"

Huh? WHAT? Tell her who she is? Is she mentally retarded?

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Well, you see, I don't remember who I am." Okay now, I concluded that this girl is really crazy!

"Are you telling me that you lost your memory?"

"Kind of."

"What's your name?"

"Hakuji calls me Haibara Ai."

"So you have a name!" Man this is getting irritating!

"But I don't know where I am from or who really I am. Hakuji said that she saw me unconscious near her house."

I stopped throwing curses inside my head as I saw how serious she was. I could feel the sadness and confusion at the way she spoke. I sat beside her, not caring about the passerby's that was looking at us. I patted her in the head like she was a kid that needed some care.

"I think I could help you with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I don't know what spirit entered me but a part of me wanted to help her. And I forgot to mention, I must pay my debt to her! If this is the only way, then, I'll do my best.

"Will you be with me till I remember it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then be mine."

"Sure."

WAIT!... I heard her wrong? Right….?

"JUST WHAT DID YOU SAID?"

- - - - - - - - - -/ C. J. S. H. K. M. C. K. A. S. /- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 1, PART 4: LOVERS**

I could not believe this! A girl proposing to me to be hers!

"I said that you should be mine until I remember who I am to seal this deal."

"Just like …lovers?"

"I don't really know what lovers are but yeah, maybe."

"That's a forever commitment, damn!"

"You can back out now if you want. I don't need your help if you're not willing to give it." She said nonchalantly. I want to escape this awkward situation now! "It's not like I want to be forever with someone that's so self-centered like you."

Ouch. That hit me again.

I think over again. I never had a girlfriend before. Judging from her looks, I can say that she's a beauty. Not bad to be my first girlfriend. But I must keep in mind that this is not serious!

"Fine! But this deal will end at the time your memory returns!"

"That's originally my plan."

"Then deal!" I extended my hand for a handshake which she gladly accepted. I was about to remove my hands from her grasp but she tightened it.

"Hey, you can let go of my hands now."

"You're mine now so I can do whatever I like to you. I want to hold your hands like this."

I winced in pain. She's not holding my hands! She is gripping it so hard!

"Anyway, who are you?"

"Edogawa Conan."

"So my _lover's _name is Edogawa-kun. Where do you live?"

It's not lover! It's more like I'm a slave for you!

Now I know that it was really hard to answer when someone was gripping your hands.

She continued to ask numerous questions until she's satisfied. It seemed forever before she let go of my hand.

"It's getting dark. I need to go home now."

Yay! Finally. I just wish that this is just a dream. Well, if it is, at least, I enjoyed a little.

"Can I escort you to your home?" I'm still a man and needs to be a gentleman. Since she is my girlfriend now, I need to do the job a great boyfriend. Even if it's only for a short time.

"Okay."

Argh! That's all you got to say! She's so heartless!

- - - - - - - - - -/ C. J. S. H. K. M. C. K. A. S. /- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 1, PART 5: IT STARTS NOW!**

I stared at my surroundings. I inhaled the fresh air that I believe I never got since my childhood. But…

"Ano, Haibara-san, I believe that we are lost now. You see, this place is not a residential area. For god sake, this is a forest!"

She just dragged me to the forest in the park!

"But I live here."

"W-what?"

She stopped walking and pointed a tent under a tree.

"That's where me and Hakuji lives."

"Seriously!"

"I'm not joking."

What did the government doing to the money they collected! They should at least give a house to the homeless!

I saw the tent's zipper opened and a little girl came out of it. She looks like a normal girl to me. Her chocolate brown hair was in pigtails and her jaded eyes looked so innocent. She was wearing a t-shirt that was big for her. Seriously, I never looked at this part of the country before.

"Nee-chan!"

"Hakuji."

So she is the Hakuji that she kept on telling me a while ago. I smiled as I saw Hakuji clinging on Haibara-san like they were the only people that exist in this world.

"Ano, Haibara-san, it's getting late, I need to go home now."

"Who is he, nee-chan?"

"My boyfriend."

I want to smack her for being such a straightforward girl. She was saying that to a little girl who I believe still 8 or 9 years old.

"WHATTTT! NOOO! Nee-chan only belongs to me!" She protested and glared at me. She hugged Haibara-san, telling me to get off.

"Hakuji, calm down. He promised to help me to regain my memory."

I watched Hakuji's expression. She was shocked and was about to cry. I didn't want to watch a scene like this.

"Well then, I'm going." I said and started to walk away. A hand tugged my sleeve which stopped me from leaving.

"Wait for us."

"Huh?"

"We'll live with you."

"WHAT THE HELL? Are you joking?"

"No. You might never come again if I set my eyes off you. I can't let this chance to slip away. Or if you want, stay here with us."

"NO THANK YOU! I never want to live in this forest!"

"Then wait for us."

I feel like I'm cursed. I need to be optimistic now! I just need to help her regain her memory and then my debt to her will be paid. And with my ability, I know that I can easily do that! Okay!

But… I never imagined going this far just to stick to my believe that "I should never rely to anyone."

Sigh. I wonder what lies ahead.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Can you tell on which anime the Chapter 1 was based on? <strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading and make sure to drop some reviews! We're doing this story with a purpose so, thank you!**

**-Chapter 1 Author. [C] **


End file.
